


In The Dark

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bottom!Jack, Kink, M/M, Prompt Response, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Okay, porn with a little tiny plot. Did I mention the porn?</p><p>Written for the LJ J/D Kinkathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note: for effect you can put Michael McDermott's "Dance With Me" on a loop as you read

A simple minute-long phone call was all it took to arrange. And his balls tingled in anticipation the rest of the day.

\---------------

Checking into the posh, private resort hidden out in the Colorado countryside was a painless process, especially for a repeat guest such as himself. They had his preferences and requests well documented.

He entered his suite and took a good look around with a little smirk on his face. He dropped his bag in the bottom of the closet after digging a cd out of it. He crossed the room and dropped the cd in the player and cranked the volume up so that the music was all that was heard in the room. The same song would loop over and over again as long as he wanted it to. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the sensual beat of the music wash over him. He enjoyed the feeling of his heartbeat trying to match it. He reached down and lightly stroked himself through his clothes. He had been half hard since he had made the phone call earlier in the day.

Feeling himself becoming fully aroused he quickly stripped off his clothing. After familiarizing himself where the lube, condoms, and towels were a final time, he crossed over to the door and flipped both light switches there. One bathed the room in complete darkness. The other informed the resort management that he was ready.

\---------------

A tiny, dim red light flashing briefly over the door was his only way of knowing that he was no longer alone. The small anteroom outside his door had prevented any stray light from entering or any change in the room's temperature. He enjoyed the sensory deprivation. There was no verbal or visual stimuli to distract him, nothing to analyze. He could just feel.

His eyes were focused on a small glow-in-the-dark dot on the floor. When it disappeared underneath the foot of the room's newest occupant, he moved. He circled around letting his hands make feather light touches here and there on the solid body of the man standing there waiting to be used by him.

He trailed a finger up the man's back, moving it along with the music. When he reached the man's nape he felt the familiar ball chain that he expected to find. The management of the resort was very thorough. And as he had requested dog tags, whether real or not, around the neck of his entertainment for the evening, dog tags he got.

He splayed his hand out and it traveled up further, and his cock gave a happy little lurch when he found the short, wiry hair he had also requested. Tightening his fingers in that hair he firmly pulled the man's head to the side, exposing that chain encompassed neck to Daniel's hungry mouth.

\---------------

Daniel's preferences and requests were certainly not the oddest or kinkiest that the resort catered to. He paid whatever fee they asked and tipped well though, and they made sure his experiences were everything that he wanted them to be.

He wanted darkness and booming music, both were easily accommodated. He wanted dog tags and he got dog tags. He wanted his partner to have a particular height and build, again something easily accommodated.

He wanted someone that was just there for him to use as he would, someone not allowed to touch him. He wanted someone to fuck and suck senseless in the dark. He wanted someone that would be willing to bend over and spread themselves open so that he could pound into them as fast or as slow as his choice of music dictated.

The only time he was allowed to be touched was if it got to be too intense and then, and only then, his partner could give him a series of three quick taps anywhere as a safeword.

After Daniel's first few visits several of the resort staff would scramble to be assigned to service him for the evening. His reputation for making it an experience to remember had made the rounds of all the staff. Eventually he moved on from using only the staff to allowing random encounters with other resort guests.

Daniel never knew if the ass he was reaming was being paid to be there, or had in fact paid to be there.

\---------------

Daniel's cock was nestled in the cleft of man's ass while his mouth was still tormenting his partner's neck. Daniel had slipped his hands around to ghost over the man's chest. Daniel chuckled against his neck as a full body shiver coursed through his partner when Daniel's clever hands had brushed both his nipples.

Daniel's hands traveled down, his fingers finding the start of coarse pubic hair. He twirled and teased his fingers, so close to the man's own arousal but not touching it. He opened his hands and ran them down the top of the man's tense thighs. As he dug his fingers in and raked them back up those thighs, Daniel flexed his hips and thrusted gently, enjoying the friction.

\---------------

Jack had only been to the resort twice before. The very discreet escort service that he had used since his divorce had referred him. No one had questioned his preference to bottom. No one had questioned his preference that he didn't want to see or hear the person fucking him. No one had questioned his preference that he wanted to submit but didn't want to be bound. No one had questioned his preference that he didn't want pain to be any part of his encounter. For Jack, admitting all of that out loud made him feel like the kinkiest bastard he knew. For the resort, it was the most vanilla request they had catered to in a long time.

His first two encounters had been in a room dimly lit with eerie red lighting with loud club music blaring. It was enough to give him a rough idea of the physique of the men that fucked him but not enough to make out any particular features. The experiences had been exactly what he had wanted. Fucked long and hard and deep, he had felt it for days afterwards. And he had been waiting for his next down time to come back.

When he checked in, the staff member had taken one look at him and offered him a slightly different encounter. As she described it, Jack's dick stood up and took notice. It sounded perfect.

The staff member showed him to his room, and gave him the detailed instructions about his upcoming encounter.

As he stood in the small anteroom he took a minute to allow his eyes to adjust to the dark. Taking a deep breath he shrugged off his robe and opened the door and stepped expectantly into the dark room. The pounding music felt like it was surrounding him. His eyes found the small, glowing dot on the floor that was his destination and he stepped towards it.

Jack lost all sense of time standing there in the dark. The first touch on his arm was so light that he thought he imagined it. But when it was followed by another and another he knew that he hadn't.

When Jack felt the other man's fingers travel up his back and onto his head then firmly entangle themselves in his hair before forcing him to expose his neck, he had work hard at not coming right then and there. It only got worse when a moment later a fiery hot mouth attacked that same exposed neck. Jack's whole body tensed. He had never been harder in his life and couldn't help but shiver when expert hands brushed his nipples. When those hands moved lower and raked up his thighs Jack fisted his hands and struggled as he resisted the urge to touch the man thrusting against him.

\---------------

Daniel's self control was dwindling. He stepped forward a bit, urging his partner to move. A few halting steps later Daniel ran his hands down the length of the other man's arms and took his hands in his. He carefully placed those hands on the wall in front of them for bracing.

The table with the lube and condoms was close at hand and Daniel grabbed the first tube his hand found. He gently kicked the other man's legs further apart and slid a slick finger between his cheeks. Slowly and surely Daniel opened up the other man. His own erection throbbing in anticipation.

\---------------

His hands braced against the wall gave Jack something to ground him. But the instant he felt that first slick finger breech him, he was flying again. Jack knew that if it hadn't been for the booming music that the room would have been filled with moans and whimpers, all coming from him.

One finger, then two, and finally three were inside Jack. He knew he was begging even if the other man couldn't hear him. Again and again in time to the music the man behind him stoked his prostate. And just when Jack thought that another stroke or two would have had him coming like gangbusters, the fingers withdrew entirely leaving his ass empty and his cock aching.

\---------------

Daniel could feel his partner's arousal. He also knew the other man was close to coming. He carefully withdrew his hand and reached for a condom.

With the condom on and his cock slicked up, Daniel again stepped back up behind his partner. He lined up his cock and was only a little surprised when his partner pushed back onto it greedily. In one sure and careful forward movement Daniel slid all the way inside. Pausing a moment to let the other man adjust, Daniel reached around and grabbed a hold of the dog tags around the man's neck with one hand while his other wrapped a loose fist around his partner's erection.

\---------------

When Jack had felt the head of the other man's cock start pushing into him, he couldn't help but push back. And the slow slide and stretch was everything he wanted. And when the man grabbed his dog tags in one hand and his dick in the other Jack knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

\---------------

Daniel started moving. His thrusts matched the beat of the music and the slow, strong pace of it was perfect for the long, deep strokes he wanted.

He had never had anyone quite as receptive as this partner. And it seemed that the deeper and harder Daniel pounded into him, the more the man wanted. And Daniel was more than happy to oblige.

\---------------

Again and again his prostate was stimulated and he kept seeing stars. Jack knew that the man fucking him was a master at his craft. He fucked Jack so deep and with strokes that held no hesitation. The more Jack wanted the more the other man gave him.

The loose hand around his cock was a tease. It just wasn't enough friction to get him off and Jack was sure that the other man knew it.

\---------------

Daniel knew he was going to come soon. He knew he had a better than average self control but the other man was fucking him back so passionately that Daniel didn't think he'd be able to hold out much longer.

Daniel closed his fist around his partner's dick, giving him all the friction he had been denied.

\---------------

Jack's body almost didn't know what to do. His partner had finally given him what he wanted. Jack could feel his ass trying to tighten up around the cock pounding into him as Jack tried to fuck the fist now holding him tightly. It might have taken a minute or an hour, Jack didn't know or care, but the combination of sensations finally sent him over the edge and he started coming.

\---------------

Daniel felt the other man start coming and sped up his own thrusting. Faster and faster until his own release caught up with him and he came shouting a name drowned out by the music.

\---------------

Jack could tell that the other man's orgasm had been just as powerful as his own. And though it was probably either just wishful thinking or some trick of the music, Jack could have sworn that the heard his name being called from the other man. After they had caught their breath he felt the other man stand up straight and carefully pull out of him. A moment later he felt a little tug on his hand and allowed himself to be led over to the bed. He sat down, then flopped back on it wearily and waited. Soon enough a plastic water bottle was placed in his hands and he sat up a little and drank gratefully.

A couple of minutes later Jack felt a warm wet towel as he found himself being cleaned up. The other man's actions were very gentle but also erotic.

Jack's feet were still on the floor and his partner was apparently kneeling between them. Jack felt warm breath on his inner thigh and then a light kiss. His partner's next action made Jack sit up like a shot. The sensation of having one of his recently emptied and overly sensitive balls sucked into the other man's hot mouth was just too much.

But Jack didn't touch the other man, he remembered the rules. Instead he just fisted his hands in the sheet he was sitting on.

\---------------

When the other man sat up so quickly Daniel expected to feel three taps. But he didn't. So Daniel placed his hand flat against his chest and gave him a shove backwards.

When the man was lying back down, Daniel's mouth continued its exploration. He suckled each ball slowly and completely. He then moved on to tongue the man's flaccid penis. Daniel knew it was entirely too soon to expect the man to get another erection but he also knew how good it could feel to have someone's mouth on his sensitive cock right after coming. So he tongued and teased and finally drew it fully into his mouth with a strong suction.

\---------------

Jack decided that if the man was a master at fucking him, then he was a grand-master at using his mouth. Jack was surprised when he started feeling the first flickers of arousal as the man went back to sucking on one of his balls. Jack knew that he had a reasonable recovery time for his age, but even so this was too soon. In reality it had been well over a three quarters of an hour.

He felt the man move away but was back a few seconds later. Jack could feel the man standing between his spread knees and wondered with anticipation what was next.

Jack found out as he felt his legs lifted and placed on the man's shoulders as he knelt carefully on the bed between Jack's legs. When the other man leaned forward Jack realized that his partner's refractory period was apparently much shorter than his own as he felt him slide back in and without waiting, begin to move.

\---------------

The first time Daniel had gone slowly and carefully. This time he wanted to fuck. And fuck he did. Practically folding the other man in half, Daniel's hips pistoned back and forth at a frantic pace. And as he had the first time the man underneath him took all that Daniel gave him.

When he came this time, Daniel had pressed his cheek against the other man's thigh and cried out the same name he had before.

After he pulled out carefully, Daniel flopped over next to his partner on the bed. Although he couldn't see, Daniel propped himself up on an elbow and proceeded to trail a finger through the other man's chest hair. Daniel's toying eventually found the dog tags lying against the man's chest. His nimble fingers stroked the indented lettering there. Slowly the letters his fingers were feeling registered in his brain and he almost panicked. Then he shook his head in disbelief. His mind was just playing tricks on him.

His attention was brought back to the other man who was squirming frantically on the bed. Daniel trailed his hand down his partner's torso and found him to be aroused and hard. Daniel slid back down to the floor on his knees and without warning took his partner's full length down his throat.

\---------------

Jack was sure that he had some how, some way, died and gone to a black, rock music filled heaven. He fought the urge to bury his hands in the hair of the main trying to swallow him whole. And just when Jack thought he couldn't take any more of the deep throating, his partner switched back to again sucking on his balls. And then that mouth was back swirling around the head of his cock. The little flicks of the other man's tongue were maddening.

And just when Jack thought his hands were going to grab that head of their own accord, he was deep throated again and it was all over.

When Jack's breathing had calmed he felt another warm towel being used to gently clean him.

Jack frowned in the dark when he felt the three taps gently on his thigh signaling that their encounter was over. But he knew the rules and stood to go.

\---------------

Daniel could tell the other man was struggling not to fuck his face in response to the blow job. Daniel was amazed that it seemed like every single thing he did seemed to turn on his partner. He had never been with anyone so responsive. As Daniel used the towel to clean off the other man, he found himself wondering what it would be like to be with someone like that all the time, and to let him touch him. And he wondered what it would be like to see what the man looked like when Daniel touched him. What would Daniel see in his eyes?

But as he finished up with the towel, Daniel shook his head, those type of thoughts had no place here at this resort.

And it was with a heavy regret that Daniel made himself issue the signal that the encounter was over.

Daniel felt the other man stand to go. And with only a moment's hesitation, pulled him in and kissed him fiercely, something he never did during his encounters.

\---------------

Jack didn't hesitate to kiss the man back and wished for just second that he could see the other man's eyes. What would he see in them? And why did the other man seem so damn familiar?

But soon enough they parted and Jack left the room to go back to his own and collapse into a blissful, fucked out sleep.

\---------------

The next morning Daniel collected his things and looked around the lit room. It seemed smaller somehow in the light. He checked out and left his normal generous tip and headed for his car. As he was backing out of his spot he noticed a truck just like Jack's in the rear-view mirror. He just shook his head and told himself his mind was just conjuring up Jack everywhere. Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something, nudging him to just bite the bullet and tell Jack how he felt.

He hadn't noticed that he had dropped the cd case in the parking lot when he had stowed his bag in the trunk.

\---------------

Jack awoke with all sorts of wonderful little aches and pains. They were the sort of aches and pains that he couldn't think about too much or else he'd be sporting an erection in short order.

He paid his bill and left a good tip and headed in the direction of the parking lot. As he walked towards his truck, something on the ground caught his attention. He bent and picked up the cd case and looked at it. It was a home burned mix cd with the song tracks handwritten in a painfully familiar handwriting. Daniel's handwriting to be exact.

Jack whipped around looking for Daniel's car but didn't see it anywhere. His mind was racing. It couldn't have possibly been Daniel last night could it?

He got in his truck and headed for home. He hesitated only a second before cracking open the case and slipping the cd into the truck's player. Sure enough, track two was the music he had spent hours fucking to the night before.

He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding and tried to decide what to do.

\---------------

Daniel answered the door to see Jack standing there.

"Jack. What's up?"

"Can I come in?" Jack asked, not wanting to have this particular conversation in the hallway.

"Yeah, sure."

"So not to repeat myself, but what's up? You don't normally come over without calling first."

Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the cd case. He extended it with a shaking hand to Daniel and said, "I think you dropped this."

Daniel assumed that Jack had found it outside his apartment and said casually, "Oh. Thanks. It must have fallen out of my bag."

Daniel reached for the cd case but was surprised when Jack didn't let go of it immediately and said, "Aren't you going to ask me where I found it?"

Daniel's eyes instantly met Jack's but he didn't say anything. So Jack continued, "Much to my surprise I found it this morning in the parking lot of a certain private resort out in the middle of nowhere."

Daniel felt like the floor had fallen out from under him. It had been Jack's truck in the parking lot. And for just a flash he wondered if it were possible that it had been Jack with him last night. But he shook off that thought quickly, there was just no way that was even remotely possible. Jack a submissive bottom? Somehow that just didn't fit into Daniel's conceived view of life, the universe, and everything.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out.

Jack's face took on a sad expression and he let go of the cd case. He pointedly tapped on it three times and turned and left without another word.

\---------------

Jack was sitting on the couch watching the condensation run down the outside of his second beer and onto the coaster. Beside it on a different soggy coaster was his first beer that was open, warm, and untouched.

He had spent all day trying to reconcile things in his own head. He tried to think intellectually about what it all meant, his and Daniel's behaviors last night. He tried to figure out what to say and how to act around Daniel now and was it going to affect the team? His body's little aches reminding him that he had in fact been fucked and sucked in that hard, fast way that he craved. And now that he knew it had been Daniel, his mind's eye was conjuring up the images of them together that the darkness of the room had hidden.

And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted Daniel here, in his bed, where he could touch every inch of him in the way that he hadn't been allowed to last night. And as he closed his eyes and swallowed roughly, Jack wondered what it would be like to be inside Daniel and feel his heat all around him.

He breathed out heavily and leaned forward with his face in his hands. It was all a complete and total cluster fuck.

The tentative knock on his door brought him out of his brooding. He opened it to see Daniel standing there.

"Daniel."

"Can I come in?" Daniel asked, not giving away any emotion.

Daniel had also spent the day alternating between conjuring delightful pornographic images from the night before and panicking about what was going to happen between he and Jack. And even now as he stood in Jack's front hallway he still didn't know what to say.

Jack closed the front door and leaned back against it, waiting for Daniel to say whatever it is that he came to say.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but as his eyes met Jack's, he acted instead. Daniel closed the distance between them and took Jack's face in his hands and kissed him fiercely, just as he had the night before in the dark. And it took Jack even less time than it had then to respond.

It would be later on, deep in the night, that they would actually talk as they lay holding each other in bed. The words were hard to share, but they did. And as Jack pressed himself inside of Daniel for the first time, the same passion that they had shared in dark flared all over again.

\---------------  
Epilogue

A simple minute-long phone call was all it took to arrange. And their balls tingled in anticipation the rest of the day.

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ J/D Kinkathon.
> 
> J/D Kinkathon Prompt(s): bottom!Jack, flaccid penis play, surprise meeting at D/s resort, sensory deprivation (of a type)


End file.
